


Stoned Cold

by boomturkey



Series: Weed fics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friends With Benefits, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Marijuana, Mentions of Anxiety, Post-Time Skip, Recreational Drug Use, sex while high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomturkey/pseuds/boomturkey
Summary: Sakusa has trouble sleeping, and Hinata has some suggestions that might help.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Weed fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966087
Comments: 78
Kudos: 490





	Stoned Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this tweet](https://twitter.com/nebulousys/status/1303121548832681986) by Bel
> 
> Big big thank you to Vane, Vins, and Elle for beta-ing!

It’s on the fourth day of poor sleeping that Hinata asked Sakusa if something was wrong.

Sakusa looked down at his new teammate, giving him a flat, “Mind your own business,” brushing past Hinata to walk up the stairs towards his MSBY owned dorm room. When he made it to his door, he flicked a glance over his shoulder to find Hinata still at the base of the stairs, watching him with a frown on his face.

Ignoring him, Sakusa unlocked his door and ducked into his room to get away from the irritatingly concerned eyes of his teammate.

It wasn’t any one thing that was preventing Sakusa from sleeping, and honestly, he was irritated that he was having any trouble in the first place. Lack of sleep led to a suppressed immune system. A fact that seemed to contribute to his inability to pass out long enough at night. That and all the changes his life had gone through in the last month. Graduation, joining the Black Jackals, and moving into the MSBY dormitories.

It’s not like he hadn’t lived in a dormitory for the last seven years — three at Itachiyama, and four at university. He was used to putting up with sharing space with others, as much as he disliked it. His MSBY dorm room was a blessed single — no need to share a bunk bed or suffer a too narrow and short twin bed mere inches from an unwanted roommate.

So it’s not like having to share a kitchen should bother him — even if Atsumu, Bokuto, and Inunaki tended to leave their dishes to “soak” long enough for them to form mold in the water. Or that the coffee table in the common area is always dusted in some sort of crumb. Always. Or the incident from a few days ago where Sakusa found what looked suspiciously like a pube pasted to the shower wall of the shared bathroom, answering a question Sakusa hadn’t even known he had about Bokuto — the silver and black was apparently natural.

And it’s not as if he isn’t used to giving a shared space a thorough cleaning only to return to it an hour later and have it be dirtied beyond belief — even if he’d been on his hands and knees scrubbing the floor in the laundry room. That just tended to happen when you lived with other people. Especially borderline unhygienic, no shits given, high performance athletes. It’s something Sakusa should have been accustomed to.

But it wasn't really just about the cleaning.

It was that Bokuto liked to blast music from his bedroom at all hours, loud enough that it reverberated two floors up to Sakusa’s door, bass strong enough to vibrate Sakusa’s bed even as he lay with noise cancelling headphones on.

Or that Atsumu had a rotating door of dates he liked to bring home late in the evenings who all seemed to take cues from the raunchiest pornos if their theatrical moans and screams were anything to go by.

Or that Thomas liked to have video calls in German with his family at odd hours in the strangest places — the stairs, the bathroom, the kitchen, the common area, in the genkan hunched over Sakusa’s shoes. Never in his bedroom, of course.

Sakusa wanted to just grit his teeth and get on with his life — he was the one who chose to live here after all. He chose the Black Jackals, figured they’d be his best bet to topple Ushijima and the Adlers to win the league. He’d thought living here with several members of his team would be good for observing his team dynamic, as well as save him a considerable amount of money. Who cared about living situations when he had volleyball to focus on?

Only, practices weren’t going exactly to plan. His serves were off, and he still hadn’t figured why — probably because he was overly tired. He still hadn’t managed to pick up Atsumu’s new hybrid serve. Which was annoying in and of itself, especially with Atsumu’s constant smug smirks every time he was about to use it. The only person capable of shutting Atsumu up when he was like that was Hinata — picking up the hybrid serve like it was nothing.

The ease with which Hinata had slotted himself onto the team was... annoying.

And the whole ambidextrous thing. Successfully spiking around Sakusa’s block because he never knew what hand Hinata was going to use. Or the fact that Sakusa still can’t find any issue with Hinata’s sets — he’ll never admit this out loud, but he’s pretty sure they’re about on par with where Iizuna’s were back in high school.

In all other aspects of their life, Hinata was a model teammate. Working hard at practices, willing to try new things, accommodating and communicative. He was also the only other roommate in the MSBY dorms who would actually thoroughly clean spaces — cheerfully, but pointedly reminding their other roommates that they ought to be cleaning up after themselves too, please.

Still, something about Hinata’s mere existence bothered Sakusa. It probably had something to do with the fact that he continuously defied categorization — not just with his volleyball play, though Sakusa was still sore about those continued surprise left-handed spikes. No, Hinata Shouyou was hard to define. Just when Sakusa would think he’d have him pegged, Hinata would throw him a curveball with a smile on his face. Gone were Sakusa’s assumptions about Fever Boy™, Hinata had learned long ago to take care of himself through practiced diligence.. Hinata was loud and boisterous — Sakusa rightfully assumed he’d be another Bokuto or Atsumu. Only to sometimes find him quietly meditating in the mornings.

Or the time Sakusa had come home from the store after practice, bailing on the rest of the team going out for drinks — he had no interest in a location with multiple health code violations in the last year — to find Hinata in the common area reading a book and drinking tea.

“You didn’t go out with everyone else?” Sakusa asked, profoundly confused. This hadn’t fit his mental model at all. Hinata liked being the center of attention, if his regular social volume was anything to go by. He enjoyed hanging out with people, making friends.

Hinata blinked, dog earring the page — much to Sakusa’s horror — as he set the book down. “No, they’re going to be out late. And I don’t drink.”

That was news to Sakusa. “Really?”

“Yeah, Bokuto-san always likes to go out and do karaoke after he’s had a few, which means they’ll be out till super late.” Hinata shrugged. “I don’t want their fun to interfere with my sleep schedule.”

That wasn’t what Sakusa had meant to ask, but this new knowledge had shattered a bit more of the picture he’d built of Hinata in his head. Loud and excitable, hyper social, practiced hard, clean, good cook, conscientious, doesn’t drink, would rather be home reading a book on a Saturday night than out with friends. Cared more about his sleep schedule than having a good time.

Hinata Shouyou being hard to define was not the reason Sakusa was having trouble sleeping, but it certainly didn't help.

It was that as Sakusa would lay his head against his pillow, his mind would suddenly produce a hundred different irritants he’d experienced over the course of the day — rifling through them as though that was a productive use of his time. Thomas still sometimes forgot to take his shoes off at the genkan. Bokuto forgetting to turn the kitchen tap all the way off so the water would drip, drip, drip into the sink. Atsumu loudly picking a fight with his brother over the phone in the common room, for all of them to hear. Inunaki taking the stinkiest shit in the world and not turning on the overhead fan or opening a window. The humidity sensor in the dryer breaking, leaving Sakusa’s clothes uncomfortably damp after washing. Hinata scoring a service ace off Sakusa in practice that day.

Small irritants that built up in his mind, whirring around endlessly until he found his anxiety spiking and nothing to distract him — frustrated at his lack of control. Worse yet is that as this all dragged on, he found himself anxious at the danger of getting sick due to his lack of sleep. In the end, he’d manage maybe three or four hours of sleep, just enough to make him feel like crap and get snappish with his teammates.

It was on the fifth night of consecutive bad sleeps, after his encounter with Hinata the night before — irritated that someone so apparently oblivious had managed to notice his lack of sleep — that Sakusa gave up the ghost at 5am. Choosing to roll out of bed to grab some necessary caffeine. He wandered down to the kitchen, praying that Hinata had been the last one to use it. He didn’t have the energy to give it a thorough clean just so he could make breakfast.

Instead, he walked down the stairs to find Hinata already there, the rice cooker going while he set up the stove to prepare something. Hearing Sakusa come down the stairs, Hinata tilted his head to look and visibly startled, nearly dropping the cast iron pan in his hand.

Setting the pan down, Hinata gave Sakusa a sheepish smile. “You’re up early, Omi-san.”

Sakusa reached the main floor, flicking his gaze around the kitchen to find gleaming clean surfaces — with the exception of the items Hinata had pulled out to make breakfast.

“So are you.”

Hinata blinked. “Yeah. I always am. I usually get up for a quick run and then meditation — breakfast at five thirty.”

Sakusa hadn’t known that. On the surface, Hinata seemed the type to sleep in after a cavalier night — though he already knew Hinata wasn’t like that. Come to think of it, Sakusa couldn’t remember a time in the last month since they’d moved into the MSBY dorms that Hinata hadn’t been awake before him.

“Ah.”

“Trouble sleeping again?” Hinata asked, turning back to his cutting board and picking up his knife, slicing into a tomato.

Sakusa flicked a glance at the stairs, briefly contemplating hiding out in his room to avoid this interaction, before he shrugged. “Hmm.”

Hinata didn’t look up from his chopping. He jerked his head towards the coffee maker. “There’s another cup’s worth if you want.” Sakusa didn’t move, choosing to stare at Hinata, trying to figure him out. Hinata snorted, looking up at Sakusa through his lashes, “Don’t worry. There’s extra. I’ll make you breakfast too.”

Sakusa hesitated one more second before he shuffled towards the coffee pot, pouring himself a cup. He took a sip before asking, “Why?”

“Hmm?”

“Why’re you making me breakfast and coffee?” They’d known each other barely a month, and it’s not like he’d ever been particularly friendly or kind to Hinata. Hinata was the type to always make ‘too much’ food that always needed sharing — especially after Atsumu would whine about bothering Osamu for leftover onigiri agaaaain. Sakusa wondered if Hinata understood he was being manipulated, it’s not as if Atsumu _had_ to eat onigiri everyday — he was clearly angling for some free Hinata food.

Hinata huffed a breath that was almost a laugh, taking his cutting board to the pan and dumping a variety of vegetables in. The sizzle pop of veggies in oil punctuated the amused look Hinata was giving him. “Because I’m already cooking, you seem tired, and I figured it’d be cool to do something nice for my friend.”

The coffee cup paused halfway up to Sakusa’s mouth as he stared at Hinata in surprise. “We’re friends?”

Hinata gave a derisive snort, not looking at him. “Yeah, Omi-san, we are. No getting rid of me now.” Sakusa stared at him blankly for a moment, before looking down at his coffee cup. Komori would probably say someone like Hinata was good for him. Break him out of his shell.

Before Sakusa could open his mouth to ask, Hinata jerked a thumb behind him, “Mind finishing up the salad while I do this?” Heaving a sigh, Sakusa helped Hinata finish making breakfast so they could sit next to each other at the bar, Hinata murmuring a soft “Itadakimasu” before they both dug in.

The quiet between them was unexpected but welcome. Sakusa would have thought Hinata one to chatter incessantly throughout a meal — he had seen him do as much at team outings. Instead, this morning Hinata seemed content to sip his water between bites of rice and egg, kicking his feet on the barstool.

“So you’re not sleeping, huh?” Hinata asked, abruptly breaking the blessed silence, much to Sakusa’s displeasure.

Sakusa only hummed in response.

“And you don’t want to talk about it.”

It wasn’t a question, which Sakusa appreciated. He took a sip of his coffee, staring at the contents starting to cool, humming again.

Hinata drummed fingers on his chin, sliding Sakusa a sideways glance. “I bet you really want to sleep though, right?”

Of all the inane questions. “Obviously,” he said tightly, glaring down at his half eaten food.

Hinata hummed, unbothered by the tension in Sakusa’s shoulders or the glare he’d earned. Hinata picked up his chopsticks, finishing off the last of his rice in his bowl. The conversation was thankfully over — ending on a very weird note, but whatever.

Hinata drained the contents of his water glass, giving a satisfied sigh before he turned to look at Sakusa full on. “Have you ever tried weed, Omi-san?”

* * *

Once in university Sakusa had allowed himself to be dragged to a college party. Komori was visiting and decided he wanted to hit on real live college students. _Think of the experience, Kiyoomi!_ So could he please, please, please take the stick out of his ass for an hour and come with Komori, his favorite cousin in the world? Komori was full of shit. Sakusa’s favorite cousin was Motoya’s little sister, Momo, who everyone called dour and standoffish. They never spoke, she was wonderful.

Feeling nostalgic for a period when he used to spend all his time with his cousin, Sakusa had said fine with the caveat that he get to wear his facemask, and he could leave whenever he wanted. When they arrived at the apartment of a sister of his teammate’s girlfriend — or some equally tenuous relation — Komori immediately disappeared into the crowd. Sakusa had expected as much and tucked himself away into a corner near the kitchen. One of the women’s team players found him, and they struck up a conversation. She eventually pulled fresh brownies out of the oven, offering him some, promising that they were the most magical brownies ever. Sakusa had been pretty hungry, and they were fresh out of the oven — bacteria free from the heat environment, and they smelled heavenly, so he figured why not?

Close to an hour and a half later he started feeling a little... funky. Kind of spacey and unfocused in a way he wasn’t entirely familiar with. At one point the woman who offered him the brownie had reached up and stroked a finger over his mask. He didn’t experience the deep physical revulsion he expected, only an electric tingle that felt **GOOD** but he knew was **INCORRECT** and had been so distraught at that fact that he dove into the crowd of people to find Komori — ignoring the bodies touching and jostling him.

After he explained himself, Komori had escorted him out of the party, laughing hysterically the whole way back to Sakusa’s dorm. Apparently, magical brownies had a different context in college than they had from his childhood.

Settling into his bed that night, Sakusa ended up having the best sleep of his life, practically passing out the moment his head hit the pillow. No calming himself down. No ordering his thoughts. No busy brain. Just blissful, dead to the world sleep.

So when Hinata asked Sakusa if he had ever had weed before he was able to say, “Yes. Once.”

Hinata leaned forward, obviously not expecting that answer, eyebrows high on his head. “Wanna see if a bit of weed will help you sleep?”

Sakusa squinted down at Hinata. His knee jerk response was to say absolutely not, and walk away. His next thought was to further question his constructed Hinata model — Hinata did not drink, but he did get stoned? And finally, Sakusa thought of the best sleep of his entire goddamned life, of that wonderful full body comfort of waking up the next morning after getting accidentally stoned, feeling more refreshed and invigorated than he ever had in his life.

If he could sleep like that again, even once—

He turned to look at Hinata, careful not to bump their knees. “Fine.”

* * *

There were logistics to work out, of course.

“Where exactly are you sourcing your weed from?” Sakusa asked later that same day, realizing he ought to have asked that sooner. He was feeling grumpy after another mediocre practice, his exhaustion starting to feel like a physical weight on his shoulders.

Hinata looked up from his phone, flipping it in his hand. “I know a guy.”

Sakusa felt his eyebrows were thunderous enough to express the scowl his mask was hiding. Hinata sighed. “You know Kuroo-san, from the VCA?

“Kuroo Tetsurou?” Sakusa asked, an image of a captain in red. A smile with too much teeth. An excellent middle blocker. A job having something to do with PR or marketing or something like that. “That’s your weed guy?”

Hinata shrugged. “He knows a guy who knows a guy.” At Sakusa’s continued glare, Hinata turned, planting his hands on his hips. “He buys the weed from a friend of his, a friend of ours really,” Hinata waved a hand conveying this fact didn’t matter. “Then Kuroo-san turns them into candy.”

“He makes candy?”

Hinata beamed. “Yeah! It’s really good. He distills it down into an alcohol solution or something. Chemistry is his hobby.”

Sakusa pressed his lips together, not entirely sure he liked the sound of that. “I suppose if he works for the VCA he has a vested interest in not poisoning us.”

Hinata stared up at Sakusa wide eyed. “Is that something I should have been worrying about?” And then he gave a cheerful shrug, seemingly incapable of focusing on negative things for too long. “That’s a good point though! Kuroo-san wants to know what flavour of candy you like.”

Sakusa stared at Hinata, wondering if perhaps he should back out now. The candy hadn’t been made yet, perhaps— “Lemon.”

“Ooh! Good choice!”

There was also, of course, the problem of the rest of their teammates.

“I won’t get stoned if I have to do it with everyone else,” Sakusa said firmly. He’d thought about this. Hinata might be a bit giggly while stoned — Sakusa had looked up different potential effects from consuming weed and Hinata seemed the type to find everything deeply amusing. Sakusa would tolerate that from him. He would not be able to handle Bokuto and Atsumu philosophizing at him though. He'd rather swallow one of Bokuto’s leftover shower pubes.

Hinata beamed. “Already covered!”

Sakusa waited for him to elaborate.He didn’t. Heaving a sigh, Sakusa asked, “Covered how?”

“Oh! I asked Osamu-san for help. He’s going to start offering alcohol on the menu soon and he’s inviting the team to come taste test onigiri with different drink pairings on Saturday after closing.”

Sausa pondered that a moment. “So it will just be us at the dorms?” Hinata grinned, giving him a thumbs up, obviously pleased with himself. Sakusa humphed. “Fine.”

And then, of course, there was the question of what they’d do while stoned.

“So I know you like pickles and stuff, but are there other snacks you really like, Omi-san?” Hinata asked Friday morning, writing out a grocery list.

“Snacks?”

“Yeah, in case we get the munchies.” Hinata scribbled something illegibly on his notepad. “It’s better than late night ordering a hundred things off a pizza menu, or ramen shop, trust me.”

Sakusa had researched munchies and had been curious about that experience. Being absolutely ravenous to the point of over-filling himself. It seemed like an awful lack of control. But then people reported how everything tasted _BETTER_ high so—

“Shrimp crackers.”

Hinata looked up at him, eyes glittering. “Genius! I’ll also grab some Kit-Kats. I love Kit-Kats.” Hinata finished scribbling with a flourish — how he’d be able to read that list was beyond Sakusa — giving him a toothy grin. “Anything you want to watch or do tomorrow?”

Sakusa shrugged. He hadn’t put much thought into it.

“I always like putting on my favorite childhood shows and movies. I have friends who really like colouring books—” Hinata held up a hand at Sakusa’s look, “I know it sounds kiddie and all but it’s really good and relaxing, I promise. Super comforting!”

Sakusa found himself thinking about what had soothed him when he’d been in a mood or a spiral when he’d been a kid. “Puzzles.”

Hinata tipped his head to the side. “Hmm?”

“I like puzzles.” Sakusa wasn’t a fan of the delighted expression on Hinata’s face, it’s not like it was some closely held secret. He just liked puzzles. What of it?

“Can I pick up one of those cool gradient puzzles with all the colours?” Hinata asked with a beaming smile.

Those were pretty cool. And challenging. Sakusa would probably enjoy that quite a bit actually. “Yes.”

And finally, Saturday arrived.

* * *

The rest of the team went out — Osamu making good on his promise to keep everyone out for as long as possible. Sakusa hadn’t enjoyed that knowing look Osamu gave him the other day when he’d come to pick up his payment from Hinata: several weed gummies. They weren’t doing anything untoward — besides breaking Japanese law. This was merely Sakusa indulging in a mind altering substance to get himself to relax with a relatively trustworthy guide, enabling him to finally sleep.

What exactly had Osamu thought they were going to get up to?

After everyone had left, Sakusa and Hinata settled into the couches in the common area — the two of them giving the space a thorough cleaning before sitting down. Hinata slid over the small tupperware filled with yellow candies jiggling invitingly at Sakusa.

“Okay, so— these bad boys usually hit me within 30-45 minutes depending on the amount of food I’ve eaten.” Hinata held his clear yellow gummy up to the light, smiling at it.

Sakusa frowned. “I thought edibles typically took an hour to two hours to hit?”

Hinata grinned, holding up a finger as if to lecture Sakusa. “That’s true for fat based extractions, using butter or oil.” He held the yellow lego brick shaped candy towards Sakusa. “This is an alcohol, meaning sugar, based extraction. Our bodies metabolize it more efficiently, absorbing the THC into your bloodstream faster. We metabolize sugars waaaay better than fat which is why I like these.”

Hinata popped his candy into his mouth, chewing slightly before swallowing. “I also find it runs out of your system more quickly too. I usually start coming down within four to five hours.”

Sakusa looked at the jiggling lego brick in the palm of his hand. Hopefully this was better than last time — just so long as it let him sleep. Heaving a sigh, he pulled his mask down to pop it in his mouth, not bothering with chewing and swallowing it down. Hinata grinned at him, pleased.

“I’m gonna go get some snacks ready. Wanna set up the puzzle?”

Sakusa watched him get up, wondering how his thinking was going to change about his enigma of a teammate once the weed kicked in. Blowing out a sigh, Sakusa pulled open the box of puzzle pieces, gently ruffling the printed cardboard with his fingers, taking a big whiff of fresh puzzle smell. Perhaps Hinata had been right. Comforting things from his childhood would do wonders for keeping him relaxed.

Hinata came back with a couple of plates filled with a variety of snacks, one for each of them — Sakusa appreciated the thought that went into that. Taking a seat on the ground in front of the coffee table, Hinata peered at the piles of pieces Sakusa was subdividing.

“You don’t want to look at the picture on the box while you do this?” Hinata asked, picking up a deep magenta piece, flipping it through his fingers.

“That’s cheating,” Sakusa said without looking up. Hinata hummed. “Besides, it’s a colour gradient from purple to yellow, the box isn’t going to tell you anything useful,” Sakusa began sorting the edge pieces into likely colour groupings.

“Sooooo,” Hinata started. Sakusa gave him an unimpressed look. Was he going to be like this the entire time? Hinata looked up at him, all big eyed innocence. “Are you an edges-in kinda guy, or more of a juicy center-out kinda guy?”

Sakusa’s nose wrinkled under his mask at the word juicy — gross —slotting three edge pieces together. “Don’t say juicy. And edges-in is the most efficient way to do this.”

Hinata’s eyes briefly gleamed, looking like he wanted to drop a few casual _juicies_ , but he reigned himself in, for which Sakusa was grateful, instead grabbing a cluster of pink edge pieces and beginning to slot them together. “Edges it is then.”

They sat like that for a while, quietly working together as they started filling in the rectangle. Hinata was pretty good about sliding pieces he thought Sakusa could use over. Hinata eventually put on some music from his phone — some low key city pop, a surprisingly excellent backdrop for puzzle making.

Sakusa was starting to wonder if there even was any THC in the gummies, when the urge to pick up an umeboshi overtook him, distracting him from all other thoughts. Tugging his mask down, Sakusa pierced the round pickle with a toothpick, popping it into his mouth. He’d never tasted anything so perfect before. The ideal amount of sour. Borderline sweetness. Saltier than the ocean. It burst across his tongues, feeling like it was sending tingles through his jaw up to his temples. He gave an involuntary shiver and he must have made a noise because Hinata was looking at him.

His grin was a little lazy, almost dopey. “Yeah, it’s just starting to hit me too. Not bad, right?” He languidly rolled forward and plucked a shrimp cracker from his own plate, sticking out his tongue — gleaming, wet, and pink — to make the salty snack stick to it, before pulling it into his mouth with a satisfied sigh.

Sakusa stared at him a bit dazed. He didn’t think watching someone eat a cracker could be so erotic, but maybe Sakusa just hadn’t been laid in awhile.

He forcibly shoved that thought aside, trying to focus as hard as he could on the puzzle below him. Sakusa was pleased to see he had a greater portion of the puzzle done on his side, Hinata barely having filled in the edges of his. His fingers brushed over a pile of pieces, sending a fizzy tingle from his hand all the way up to his scalp. His face felt a little funny.

“Omi-san, are you smiling?” Hinata was peering up at him with big brown eyes, with surprisingly full eyelashes.

Sakusa couldn’t get his face to form into his usual surly expression, so instead he tipped his face down to stare down at the coffee table and his puzzle, nose wrinkling with the effort. “No.”

Hinata laughed, a full belly laugh, kicking his head back and rocking in place. His face crinkling with a smile. It made Sakusa’s own cheeks hurt a bit, watching him. “I can see you smiling. You didn’t pull your face mask back up.”

Sakusa blinked, pressing his fingers to his bare lips with surprise. So he hadn’t. He tugged the fabric back up, feeling the warm comforting hug on his face, his own breath washing over his face. It smelled kind of like umeboshi — he really wanted another one.

Hinata was still giggling, trying to assemble his pieces into something workable. Hinata was pretty good at attaching clumps of pieces together, but not bringing them into the larger picture. Sakusa wondered if there was a metaphor to that—

Their fingers brushed, both of them reaching for the same pile of orange pieces. Sakusa didn’t immediately pull away, startled and transfixed by the warm rough surface of Hinata’s fingers on his own. It sent more of those pleasant tingles up his arm, this time pooling around his brain informing him that he needed _more_ —

Hinata pulled away first, leaving Sakusa’s hand hovering in the air, bereft for a moment. Hinata mumbled a “sorry” through giggles, picking up a mini Kit-Kat and unwrapping it. Was eating chocolate supposed to be pornographic, or was Sakusa really stoned? Something about Hinata not bothering to bite or break the candy in half, instead sliding it through the open ‘o’ of his mouth, made Sakusa’s scalp tingle and his mouth water. He wondered if he could put his finger there, would Hinata suck it in like the chocolate?

Hinata was once again reaching for a puzzle piece. Sakusa leaned forward, clumsily bumping their hands together. He hadn’t had a piece he was looking for. He just wanted that buzzing, fizzy excitement to roll in his stomach again. It felt GOOD.

He felt good.

Hinata was staring at him, his lips parted, eyes a bit unfocused as he considered Sakusa. Wet pink tongue slid over lips as Hinata tipped his head to the side, before he broke out into a toothy grin. Keeping his eyes on Sakusa, Hinata slowly inched his hand forward towards a pile of puzzle pieces on Sakusa’s side of the table. Catching his intention, keeping his eyes on Hinata, Sakusa slid his left hand forward until they bumped once again. This time, neither of them pulled away.

Instead Hinata’s fingers tickled Sakusa’s palm, sending reverberations of sensation up Sakusa’s spine. Sakusa used his longer fingers to press into Hinata’s wrist, seeking his pulse so Sakusa could feel the slow leisurely thrum of Hinata’s heartbeat against his fingers. Hinata’s hands were so much smaller than his. His fingers blunter. In his exploration, Sakusa found a puckered ghostly white line, bisecting the base of Hinata’s thumb. Stroked it.

Hinata swallowed, his voice rough. “I fell on a broken bottle in the sand in Rio. I needed a few stitches.” His smile was easy and warm, his eyes dim with memory. “That’s why I learned how to spike left handed, I wasn’t allowed to use my right for three weeks when it happened.”

Sakusa surprised himself by guffawing, the sound bubbling out of his chest before he knew what was happening. He hesitated, hand hovering an inch away from Hinata’s. “Sorry, I don’t—” He didn’t know how to finish that sentence. When was the last time he’d actually laughed, instead of soft amused snorts and huffs?

Hinata threaded their fingers together, and THAT was amazing. Feeling their fingers zipper together in a loose clasp, warm fingers bracketing his own paler ones. “It’s okay. It’s pretty funny.” Hinata tipped his head to the side, cheek resting on his own shoulder, exposing his neck in a _very_ inviting way. “Touching feels really nice when you’re stoned, hey?”

Sakusa swallowed. He looked at the clasp of their fingers. Felt Hinata’s fingers curl between his, nails scraping against his knuckles. It was lighting up goosebumps all along his arms and neck. Hinata always seemed so warm — sun browned skin and bright smiles, sweat gleaming, easy laugh. Hinata’s hand was like holding the feeling of cosy warm blankets on a cool day, all in the palm of his hand. He wanted more.

Without pausing to think even for a second, Sakusa pulled on their connected hands, keeping his fingers firmly pressed to the back of Hinata’s hand, tugging Hinata towards the couch. Hinata seemed curious, still wore that easy grin, allowing himself to be pulled.

Seated beside him on the couch, their hands still interlinked, Hinata’s shoulder pressed into Sakusa’s bicep. It was the closest they’d ever sat before. The closest Sakusa had ever let any teammate, with the exception of Komori and Iizuna, near him. He found himself distracted by how small Hinata was. Broad and strong, but so little. Standing, Sakusa was pretty sure he could tuck Hinata under his chin easily. He found he wanted to see if it were true.

Without asking, Sakusa pulled Hinata into his lap, needing to test out his theory. Hinata gave a gasping laugh, letting himself be manhandled, the sound burning Sakusa’s blood with electricity for a moment. Settled, Sakusa reeled Hinata in until he could easily tuck his chin over Hinata’s head, giving a pleased sigh. The weight of him was kind of nice. Like a weighted blanket in the winter — cosy and secure.

Hinata looped his arms around Sakusa’s waist, giving a pleased little hum that Sakusa could feel reverberate in his own chest. **That** felt amazing. The hand he hadn’t realized was resting on Hinata’s knee, spasmed. Hinata gave a querying hum, making Sakusa’s fingers twitch again.

“Omi-san?”

Sakusa stilled, feeling Hinata’s warm breath ghost over the collar of his shirt, brushing against the hairs on Sakusa’s neck that he hadn’t realized were so sensitive.

His voice is rough and croaky when he finally manages to speak. “Do it again.”

“Mmm?” Hinata presses his face into Sakusa’s neck, the vibrations of sound nearly too much for him all at once, but in a good way. Is— is Hinata smelling him? What does Hinata smell like?

Sakusa presses his masked face in Hinata’s hair taking a big whiff and finds he kind of wants to melt into the couch, rolling around in that smell. A mix of clean shower and soap, a hint of something coconutty from Hinata’s sunscreen, and an almost sweat-musk smell. But not quite — just laying under the surface.

In his lap Hinata laughed, pressing his forehead into Sakusa’s neck as he wheezed. The movement caused him to wiggle which also felt good, and it makes Sakusa kind of want to giggle too. He can feel his cheeks pulling into a smile again and it feels weird and good. And Hinata is rubbing his face into Sakusa’s neck— Was that the wet drag of lips over his adams apple?

Sakusa finds he doesn’t have the willpower to stop the groan that rips from his throat, sinking back into the couch, Hinata coming with him.

Hinata pauses, lifting his head to look Sakusa in the eye. He’s still grinning, face flushed, his breaths raspy half laughs, eyes glittering with intent. Sakusa wants to ask him what he wants. He also wanted to sit here and let Hinata do whatever he desired, like a ragdoll. He still had one hand on Hinata’s knee, the other looped around Hinata's back.

A hand — small, blunt, calloused, dangerous — lifted to press fingers to Sakusa’s masked jawline. Sakusa inhaled sharply, nearly overwhelmed by the heat that bloomed in tingles across his face from that touch. He can feel it vibrate in his cheek. His nose. The hand on Hinata’s knee convulses, making him smile.

“Is this okay?”

Sakusa doesn’t speak, the electricity from the touch on his jaw has short circuited his tongue, making it useless. He nods.

Hinata leans in, eyes hooded, pressing a feather light kiss over Sakusa’s masked lips before pulling away. Sakusa has never been more aware of a single point on his body. The way his lips burn and tingle, practically reverberating with a need for _more_. He can feel his breath wetly on his lips, boxed in by his mask which has never felt oppressive until now. Hinata’s hand is still pressed to his jaw, watching him through his lashes. His thumb strokes a line from Sakusa’s jaw to the corner of his lip, Hinata watches his thumb outline Sakusa’s lips through the mask, tongue darting out, stroking a glistening line over his plush lower lip and—

Sakusa wants more. Tongue on tongue. Wet on wet. Taste and taste and taste. The electricity of breath intermingled. Wants Hinata to make humiliating noises. Wants to pull that plush lower lip through his teeth and—

Sakusa pushes forward clumsily, his body not responding how he expects it to, tugging off his mask to press his face in close to Hinata’s. Lips missed their goal and scorching a spot on the corner of Hinata’s mouth. Hinata turns, capturing his lips and it’s like the circuit is complete and Sakusa’s suddenly aware of all the electricity and power in his body, amplified to 100 as he feels Hinata press back into him.

It’s not enough though, he needs more and more and more— Sakusa tips his head, sweeping his tongue out to swipe at Hinata’s sealed lips. They open with a laughing gasp and Sakusa wastes no time in darting his tongue into Hinata’s mouth until his entire worldview has narrowed to a single point of connection.

Wet on wet. Tongue pressed to tongue. Hinata tastes of chocolate and salt and spit and Sakusa has never craved anything more. Hinata finally makes that wonderfully awful perfect high pitched sound in the back of his throat, pulling away, despite Sakusa’s groaned protest, chasing forward for missing lips. Missing the wet. Hinata readjusts so he’s straddling Sakusa now, knees bracketing Sakusa’s hips.

Sakusa looks at the position, feels Hinata’s hands thread into his hair — he has never felt more like a cat needing to be pet — and he looks at Hinata’s eyes, bright with lust and feels himself lean back, pulling Hinata on top of him. “Yesss.” His hiss cut off by Hinata’s mouth on his again, right where it belongs.

He has no conception of time. They could have sat like that for seconds or hours, though his lips are starting to feel swollen and raw. The heat overwhelming. The hard planes of Hinata feeling marvelous to explore with curious clumsy hands. They’ve come to rest somewhere near Hinata’s ass, kneading the muscles there, hard and pliant at once.

Hinata at some point — Sakusa can’t recall — ducked down and is zapping him with electrifying kisses all along his neck, leaving wet trails that chill in the air as he moves, warm static suffusing his limbs. And then Hinata shifts and it’s his hard length dragging against the magic hot lava in Sakusa’s pants and the loudest groan of his entire life rips through his chest.

Sakusa takes a moment to breathe, head lolling back on the sofa as he blinks away the stars in his eyes. Holy shit. He needs a lot more of that because if just touching feels this good, Sakusa has to wonder what an orgasm would feel like. It’s as his breath returns to normal that he notices Hinata has gone absolutely still. Eyes wide, lips swollen and wet — and why isn’t he kissing anymore? Or igniting the hot lava? It seems a shame not to do anything about that.

“Sorry. Are you okay?”

The question doesn’t make sense. Sakusa has literally never felt better than this moment right here in his goddamn life. The first time he successfully picked up Ushijima’s spike? Nothing. His first service ace? Who cares. The first time someone handed him a kitten to hold in his lap? That was awesome, but had no sexual connotations whatsoever.

Hinata removes a hand that had been massaging Sakusa’s deltoid in a very, very nice way, flapping it between them. “We can stop. Sorry, I should have stopped sooner.” He’s trying to climb off Sakusa which is wrong, wrong, wrong.

Sakusa’s hands clamp down on Hinata’s hips, fingers digging into the upper curve of Hinata’s very generous ass. Hinata stills, brow furrowing. Sakusa licks his lips, tries speaking, and makes a garbled sound. Clears his throat, tries again. “We should have sex.”

Hinata stares at him. Stares at him. Stares at him and stares some more. Hinata’s eyes are surprisingly large and very brown. Like cinnamon dust. Hinata shakes his head. “We didn’t discuss it beforehand.” He sighs and his shoulders slump, gesturing between them. “We didn’t discuss this beforehand.” Hinata is somehow strong enough to unfuse Sakusa’s hands from his hips, sliding off of him.

Sakusa makes a mewling sound in his throat, and scowls down at the puzzle as though it betrayed him.

Hinata stands, still looking very kissable and like the perfect person for Sakusa to grind against. He really doesn’t understand why—

“We can discuss it for next time when we’re both sober,” Hinata says, bending down to pick up their plates.

Sakusa blinks. Stares at him. Turns that sentence over in his head. Lets it sink in. “Next time?”

Hinata is walking back towards the kitchen and after two false starts, Sakusa manages to roll upward enough to stand. Which is briefly overwhelming, but he manages to totter after Hinata. Hinata who stands at the sink, pouring two water glasses. When Sakusa makes it into the kitchen, leaning against the counter top, Hinata presses the glass into his hands. Sakusa takes a sip. Water has never had so much wonderful texture to it — never more aware of the cool wet in his mouth than ever before.

“I have enough candy for us to do this like, twenty more times if we don’t share it out—”

“Don’t share it out,” Sakusa says instantly.

Hinata eyes him before giving a giggle snort, turning his head away. “Yeah, okay. Anyways. We should go to bed, so you can actually get a good night’s sleep, and we can talk about it in the morning. Or the afternoon. Sometime before the next time we get high together. Okay?”

Sakusa looks at him, kinda has the urge to tuck Hinata under his chin again — he really is the perfect height for that — and suppresses that urge by taking a swig of his now empty water glass. Sakusa sets it down, still feeling clumsy.

“Fine. But I really want to come now.”

Hinata stared up at him, blinked, and then burst into a giggle fit that had Sakusa smiling down at him, feeling kind of goofy. Maybe he was giggling because Hinata was now willing to help Sakusa with his newfound goal? Hinata waved an open palm at Sakusa. “Lucky for you, you have a handy little friend to help you out there.”

Sakusa humphed, staring down at his own palm. It wouldn’t be the same. But fine.

When Sakusa woke up the next morning, he felt incredibly rested, feeling like he’d slept harder than he could ever remember. He didn’t even hear the impromptu party that apparently occurred in the common room downstairs when the rest of the guys got back. His lips were a bit swollen, and it was as he was tongueing at the inner swell of his lower lip he remembered.

Right, they needed to have a talk.

* * *

Turns out, he and Hinata were pretty much on the same page.

“This doesn’t mean I want to have a relationship with you,” Sakusa said firmly, the next day after they’d made out for a good long while the previous evening.

Hinata blinked up at him, in the middle of stretches after practice. He looked a bit bemused, as if trying to judge if Sakusa was serious. He understood half the V.League was apparently more or less in love with Hinata, but Sakusa had no interest in joining their ranks.

Hinata gave him an easy smile. “You don’t have to worry Omi-san. I’m not looking to date anyone.”

That was unexpected. Hinata seemed kind of like Komori, to always be immersed in some sort of relationship or other. That he likely thrived on it. “You’re not just saying that, hoping I’ll change my mind later?”

Hinata actually laughed at that, leaning forward lower into his stretch. And then he paused, looking up at Sakusa curiously. “Oh, you were serious.” Hinata waved a hand in front of his face. “Omi-san, we’re friends, and you’re really fun to get stoned with, and you’re really, really good at kissing, but I have no interest in dating you.”

Sakusa wasn’t sure if he should be offended or not, so he just squinted down at Hinata.

“I, uh, don’t think we’d be very compatible?” Hinata hedged, grimacing. Ah, so he should have been offended. “Look, it’s not like you’d enjoy meeting new people with me. Or meeting all my friends. And you don’t really like the beach. So it’s not like you want to date me either.”

Sakusa nodded. “No.”

“Cool, so wanna be fuck buddies when we get stoned together?” Hinata asked brightly.

“Easy as that?” Sakusa asked, tipping his head to the side.

Apparently, it was as easy as that.

* * *

The next time they managed to get stoned together was a week and a half later — only open gym time in the afternoon the following day, so Hinata was willing to make an exception.

“Also, I really really need to get laid, Omi-san.”

Sakusa couldn’t fault his logic. He felt the same.

The rest of the team was off doing some karaoke-palooza with members of the Tachibana Red Falcons, which meant the nosiest people on their team, Bokuto and Atsumu, would be out till late with Aran and Gao. It was perfect.

They each had their gummies, Hinata ducking into the shower while Sakusa waited in Hinata’s surprisingly tidy room for the weed to kick in. His walls were adorned with framed photos from his travels and high school friends — several unrecognizable players, likely from Miyagi based on the length of Hinata’s hair, grinned out at him.

Hinata’s bookcases were chock full of dietary books, training manuals, sleep therapy and all manners of books on self care. This room was like a perfect snapshot of who Hinata was as a person. Both loud and friendly, diligent and hardworking. Fascinating. Sakusa likely would have figured out Hinata sooner if he had ever bothered to step into this room before now.

Best of all Hinata actually made his bed. Really made his bed. All crisp lines and fluffed pillow, tucked in duvet. If Sakusa hadn’t already decided he found Hinata attractive, the bed would have been the nail in his horny coffin — the weed must have started kicking in. There was something about men carefully and methodically making their bed that lit a fire in Sakusa.

He was flipping through an old volume of BNHA, sitting in Hinata’s desk chair when the man himself came back into the room, towel dried hair slightly damp, oversized Black Jackals hoodie zipped halfway up revealing his lack of shirt underneath.

At Sakusa’s flat look, he shrugged. “I dunno, I figured we’d be taking clothes off in a bit anyways,” Hinata plopped down on his bed across, facing Sakusa. “Has it kicked in for you yet?”

Sakusa ran a finger over a callous and felt only a whisper of magical tingles of delight. “Barely starting to.”

Hinata hummed, flopping back on his bed, feet still firmly planted on the ground. This was surprisingly more awkward than Sakusa would have thought, given their ability to bluntly negotiate their preferences over early morning breakfast before anyone else in the dorm woke up.

No penetrative sex the first time out, that was something they could decide on later. Sakusa really didn’t like people cumming in his mouth, even if he spat, but would give blow jobs. Hinata liked dirty talk, so long as it didn't bother Sakusa — it didn’t. Hinata would also literally try anything once, so if there were freaky things Sakusa wanted to test run with him, let him know.

They agreed: First time out was hand jobs only. If they liked it, they could explore further later. If they didn’t they could go back to just making out. Or Hinata could just give Sakusa the weed to fall asleep with and they didn’t even need to hang out if that was his preference.

Given that Sakusa had found himself fantasizing about Hinata’s weight in his lap a few times over the last week and had jerked off to thoughts of Hinata’s hot breath on his neck and that high pitched whine, well, Sakusa was pretty sure he was going to be over the moon about whatever happened tonight. As long as they circumvented the awkward tension in the air that was waiting for the weed to fully kick in. Maybe doing puzzles should be a part of their foreplay from here on out?

“Why do you get stoned, but don’t drink?”

Sakusa blurted the question, surprised with himself. Sober enough to feel a bit embarrassed at letting the words trip out of his mouth.

Hinata lifted himself onto elbows, looking very inviting like that, the collar of the hoodie gaping to reveal a collarbone. He gave a sleepy blink, pursing his lips. “I don’t think I’ve ever had the weed sweats before.”

Sakusa frowned, not understanding.

“You know when you drink too much, and the next day any physical activity makes you just sweat out the alcohol still in your system? And it’s stinky, and you feel awful and exhausted, and like nothing you do is going to be worth the effort because the alcohol is making you worse?”

Sakusa tipped his head. “I don’t drink. So I’m not familiar with the feeling.”

Hinata hmmed, looking up at the ceiling, trying to find another way to explain it. Baring his exceptionally lickable throat. The weed was starting to kick in for sure.

Sakusa licked his lips, tugging his mask down, removing it altogether and shoving it in his pocket. “You don’t drink because it adversely affects your athletic performance, and you feel weed doesn’t do the same?” He guessed.

Hinata blinked, smile all slow and loose on his face — the weed was starting to kick in for him too. “Yeah, that’s it exactly.”

Sakusa snorted, an amused tilt to his mouth. “Leave it to you to choose your narcotics based on how they impact your ability to play volleyball.”

Hinata beamed, all teeth. “See Omi-san! We are friends! You understand me.” And then Hinata pet the bed invitingly. “Now c’mere and make out with me a bit. I wanna make you feel good.”

Huffing a laugh, Sakusa stood, approaching the bed as Hinata crawled backwards, watching Sakusa from under his eyelashes. On top of Hinata, Sakusa was pleased to find he could perfectly box Hinata in with his greater size. Hinata reached up, warm calloused hands sliding over Sakusa’s neck, pulling him down for a kiss.

The warm fuzzy electricity bubbled up Sakusa's body in sensation, alight at every point Hinata touched him. The hand at the neck. The fingers pressed under the hem of Sakusa’s t-shirt. The legs hooked over his own. His mouth and his tongue and his lips and his teeth. Sakusa wanted to live in the feel of his tongue sliding over the tips of Hinata’s incisors. To feel the wet flick of a tongue not his own press back, explore his mouth.

The best part of it all was the fresh from the shower smell that seemed to suffuse the room like a perfume. Crisply made bed and freshly showered men. If Sakusa weren’t lying down, he might have collapsed from going weak in the knees. Hinata seemed perfectly content to lay back, hands exploring as their tongues reacquainted with each other. But Sakusa wanted — needed more.

With a grunt he rolled them over, Hinata sprawled over his chest as Sakusa scooted backwards so he could sit up. Hinata looked a little kiss-addled, which made Sakusa want to continue, but instead willed himself to heave Hinata up so that he was being straddled — like last time. His fingers pressed into Hinata’s hips, urging him to move.

Instead, Hinata darted an inviting tongue over his lip. “I’ll move if we get to take off our shirts.”

Sakusa found absolutely nothing wrong with that idea and obligingly whipped his t-shirt off over his head, too stoned to care about properly folding it and placing it on a clean surface. Hinata on the other hand made sure Sakusa was watching as he slowly unzipped his hoodie, inch by tantalizing inch. He really had a spectacular chest.

Sakusa surged forward, pressing kisses and licks to Hinata’s throat and collarbone, his shoulders. He tried to reach down to tongue the dusty brown nipples and found the angle wrong. Sakusa was about to complain, maybe bend Hinata backwards so he could reach, when Hinata began to move.

It was like being submerged all at once in a bath of fire and lightning, almost scalding him, even as the tingles rocked up his spine. He’s pretty sure he made some hybrid sound between a sob and a groan into Hinata’s neck as they grinded together. Holy hell, if chest-to-chest contact wasn’t the best thing in the world too. Sakusa had one hand planted firmly on Hinata’s back, pulling him in, burying his face into Hinata’s neck. Breathing.

Overwhelmed by sensation and smell and feel and all the bits of warm fizz bubbling along his spine in the most euphoric sense of pleasure he’d ever had, Sakusa almost doesn’t notice they’d both managed to kick off their pants, somehow, somehow. And then rough calloused palms and Hinata’s lips on his again and tongues and breath and sensation and electricity.

It was no time at all that Sakusa’s perception narrowed, before blanketing into a white out as he sobbed out his orgasm into Hinata’s mouth. And then Hinata was making a creaking cry, kissing Sakusa fiercely enough that he was made to slump bonelessly back against Hinata’s headboard.

When they were done and cleaned up — Hinata was apparently the delightful sort of person to actually have wet wipes in his bedside table — they sat in companionable silence, leaning into each other’s shoulders.

“How’d you find sex while high?” Hinata asked through a yawn. Twisting his neck until it gave a satisfying click.

Sakusa’s nose wrinkled, but found he was stoned enough that he wasn’t nearly as horrified as he otherwise would have been. “It feels like it’s cheating to say it was the best I’ve ever had.”

Hinata laughed, smile wide. “Wait till you try penetrative sex. It’s awesome.” He dragged out the ‘awe’ as if he was rolling it around in his mouth.

Sakusa closed his eyes, tipping his head back against the headboard. “Maybe I’ll make a list.”

“Hmm?”

“You said you had about twenty more doses. I’ll make a list of twenty things I’d like to try with you.” It would undoubtedly be very fun.

“Cool. So we’ll do this again sometime then.” Sakusa cracked open one eye to look at Hinata, watched him smile to himself.

“If that is amenable to you,” Sakusa agreed.

“Oh, hell yeah.” Hinata said brightly, grin toothy. There was a pause, and then Hinata poked Sakusa in the shoulder, making him lift his head to squint down in annoyance. “Hey, Omi-san?”

“What?”

“Do you mind going back to your room?”

Sakusa blinked in surprise, stared at Hinata.

Hinata gave him a sheepish smile and a shrug. “It’s just I’m awfully tired, and I’d rather have my bed to myself.”

“Oh.”

“Yeeeah...”

Sakusa surprised himself by snorting with amusement. Yeah, this arrangement was going to work out quite well. Who’d have thought Hinata Shouyou would be fine with no-strings attached sex. Would wonders never cease? Sakusa reached down for his discarded sweats and underwear, tugging them on before standing so he could grab his t-shirt.

When he was dressed he turned to give Hinata one last look, he was still wearing his warm smile, eyes a bit droopy with sleep and weed.

“Thanks for a good time, Hinata.”

Hinata burbled a laugh, waving a hand in farewell. “Anytime. Lemme know what you come up with on that list — oh, and turn off my light when you go?”

Sakusa nodded, opening Hinata’s door, flicking off the lights, and stepping out, mumbling a “G’night” in response to Hinata’s “Night!” Shutting the door behind him, Sakusa stepped across the hall to reach his own door, feeling the cool air of the hallway on his skin. This might be one of the most satisfying nights he’d ever had. He couldn’t wait to get cracking on that list. Hinata was pretty flexible so—

He saw a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye, making him freeze.

Turning slowly, dawning horror opening a pit in his stomach, Sakusa found Bokuto giving him a nervous smile from the base of the stairs. His cheeks burned, and that was the moment Sakusa realized he hadn’t put his facemask back on. And he was still stoned and this was too much for him to deal with after the single best orgasm of his life.

Bokuto broke the silence, clapping his hands together in apology, lifting them over his head as he bowed. “I’m really sorry. I promise I won’t say anything.”

Sakusa could only grimace, his words entirely abandoning him.

When Sakusa didn’t respond, Bokuto lifted his head tentatively, eyes wide. Sakusa had no idea what that expression meant but— Bokuto broke out into a wide grin. “I’m really happy for you guys. I’m rooting for you!” Bokuto then felt the need to give Sakusa a reassuring thumbs up.

Sakusa only blinked owlishly in response.

Bokuto then leaned forward conspiratorially, hand lifting to cover his mouth as if sharing a particularly spicy piece of gossip. “Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.” And then he gave Sakusa an exaggerated wink, another thumbs up, and he disappeared down the stairs to his own room.

Sakusa watched him go in mute astonishment, turning to his room and opening the door delicately. He could break the news to Hinata tomorrow, after he was sober and better rested. Yes, the problem of Bokuto thinking he and Hinata were secretly dating was a problem for tomorrow's Sakusa.

Still kinda stoned and deeply satiated Sakusa deserved some sleep.

**Author's Note:**

>  _~*Captain, my Captain Squad*~_  
>  **Bokuto** : Guys! Guys! You'll never believe who I just found out are dating!!!!  
>  **Sawamura** : ???? Who?  
>  **Bokuto** : HINATA AND OMI-OMI!!! \\(-ㅂ-)/ ♥ ♥ ♥  
>  **Sawamura** : !!!!! R U serious!?  
>  **Kuroo [well aware they are not dating because he heard from Kenma that Hinata and Sakusa made out while stoned and Hinata mentioned they were giving friends with benefits a try]** : ...  
>  **Kuroo** : They make such a lovely couple. I hope they have a long and happy life together.  
>  **Kuroo** : You should tweet about it! To show them your support.  
>  **Bokuto** : Great idea!  
>  _~Sawamura is typing...~_  
>   
>  Come yell with me about HQ! at my writing twitter: [@boomturkeyao3](https://twitter.com/boomturkeyao3)  
> 


End file.
